Mixed worlds
by Felix Codash
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome to my first crossover. Attack on titan, team fourtress 2, and Ben 10. I
1. Chapter 1

**[HEY GUYS! Welcome to my first crossover! Anyway, Read and hope you like this chapter. Everyone on Tf2 and attack on titan is female. Sorry if i don't get their personality. They are not going to have accents. Thanks to my helper: theneo. For pointing out where the room is. Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Tf2 or attack on titan]**

"talking"

'Thinking, notes'

*What is happening*

[Author's Notes]

* * *

I walked over to the camera and turned it on. "Hey guys! Welcome to my first recording. I'm here to tell you guys a little about myself. Firstly, my name's Felix. Secondly, I am 32. Thirdly and lastly, scout is going after me. *Scout wraps her arms around my neck*" I said. "Hey there sweet cheeks. *kisses me* Hey there Internet people. *waving at the camera*" Scout said grinning.

"Oi! Leave him alone scout!" medic said. I smiled. "It's okay doc." I said. Medic went back to her paperwork. I sighed. "the second recording you ruined scout." I said taking out a pair of bonk and passing one to scout. "What? It's not my fault you're good looking." She said taking a sip of bonk. She grinned at me. "Wha-" I got cut off by scout kissing me. I deleted the recording. I sighed.

"Something on your mind sweet cheeks?" She asked sitting in my lap and leaning on me. "Nothing." I said. "Come on. I know you like me." She said nuzzling her head on my chest. "Only as a friend." I said with a weak smile. Another pair of arms wrapped around my neck. I turned my head to see medic. She smiled and pecked my cheek. I blushed. She went back to her paperwork.

So far, scout and the medic are the remaining members of RED. BLU have all their members. I fairly fight them with a double-barrel scattergun, desert eagle and nunchucks. I'm trying to regroup the RED members back together. Scout is trying to 'do' it with me. I refused her because this is a teen rated story. They both like me. I'm trying to make videos, but scout ruins it to tease me. Once, a FREAKING KINETIC BOMBARDMENT **[Which can go as fast as MACH 10. MACH 10 = 7672.96 miles per hour. Or 12348 kilometers per hour. So you know how fast it is.]** fired upon on both RED and BLU. I could barely aim at them.

I can run faster than scout. She can run 9 meters per seconds, while I can run 343 meters per seconds. The fastest I can barely run is MACH 1. **[MACH 1 = 770 miles per hours. Or 1234.8 kilometers per hour. So you know how fast that is.]** I could run that fast for two hours.

Hours later.

"Listen, I'm trying to help you for God sake!" Scout said pacing back and forth across the room. I took a deep breath. "I know you are trying to help me. I'm going to need you to stay here and help the medic. Until then, I'll be ba-" I got cut off by Scout hitting me across the room with a baseball bat. I smiled as I gotten back up and teleported behind Scout.

"Don't you dare do that again. I'm stronger than you think. I'm here to help you regrouping team RED." I said encasing her and teleporting her to her room. I was tried. I climbed on the bed and fell asleep.

Dreams land

I was standing on the roof of a building seeing a female titan staring at me. She stuck her hand out, the titan steamed and turned human. I remembered her name. Erian. **[Female version and name. Sorry if it's a bad name. I'll try to get their name to sound female-ish]** She ran and embraced me. I hesitantly hugged her back. I smiled and she looked into my eyes. She still have the necklace around her neck. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I blushed. She giggled. A pair of arms wrapped around my neck. I turned my head to see mikasa smiling at me. A colossal titan appeared and I made my hands glow white making Erian and Mikasa let go of me. I smiled as I made blades, teleported to and destroyed his nape. He fell down backwards crushing the remaining smaller titans. I smiled at the success I made.

Real world

I woke up with Scout laying on me. Her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed her head. She flutter her eyelashes open and looked into my golden and Platinum eyes. She nuzzled her head on my chest. For a second, I saw Erian nuzzling her head on my chest.

Hours later

I've been here for a month. Scout is still trying to 'do' it with me. I just glared at her and teleporting her to her room. BLU is still a pain in the ass. Especially the BLU spy. She is making herself into scout making me think that's she's scout.

"Listen, I'm going to get their intel." I said to scout and the medic. As soon i got out the room, everything went black. I woke up in the room. I groaned. I gotten back up and teleported behind the sniper. "hey mate." i said filling him with bullets from my pistol.

Scout got the intel and ran to RED base. I covered fire to distract them from shooting scout. It did work. We won and yadda yadda yadda. Scout ran and jumped on my back. I sighed and walked to the base. I was

As I went in my room, i gotten hugged tightly. I look at the one that hugged me. Erian. She's still at my chest. I smiled and hugged her back. Mikasa was on my bed. So was Armin. They both were smiling at me. I smiled at them. Both Mikasa and Armin walked over and hugged me.

They all still have their necklace i gave them. I asked them why they were here. They told me they missed me. I weakly smiled at them. Erian still have the ability to turn into a titan. I teleported they back to them back to their house in San Diego, California.

Dream land

I ran away from the creatures that's chasing me. The taller is blue and the shorter one is yellow. I tripped and fall face first in the cold ground of Alaska. I turned around. Blue grabbed my shirt and threw me into a tree. I fell and got a backflip kick to the jaw. My breath is heavy. I got up slowly and took out a prototype grenade. I smiled insanely and pulled the pin. A flash of gold went and go. Photos. I sighed as I took out a knife and encased it with my powers still smiling insanely. The knife increased in length. It ended slightly longer than a katana.

Real world

I woke up drenched in my sweat. Everything in my room were destroyed. The headphones that Sofia gave me is not broken. I sighed in relief. She paid lots of money for that. She is obsessed with nekos. For her 18 birthday, I cosplayed a neko for her. She embraced me with tears of joy. I chuckled and hugged her back.

A sharp pain was on my right arm. I turned my head to see medic with a needle saying 'pain and stress relief' Everything that bothered me went away. She took out the needle, placed a bandage where the needle was, gave me a lollipop and placed the headphones on me with a smile.

I took a slice of toast and ran to the room for battle. The two of them were there running out the room when the battle started. I switched the nunchucks for a knife. BLU demowoman forgot her bottle of whisky. I grabbed it and downed it as I took my knife out. I smiled insanely and encased the knife making it slightly longer than a katana.

BLU demowoman took out her sword and ran at me. I insanely smiled and sliced at her direction. A sphere of my power flew at her hitting her square in the chest. She disintegrated in seconds. Heavy stared at me in fear. I sliced at her direction and she disintegrated as well. A flash blinded me for a second. I looked where it came from. RED medic was the one who did it. She shot me with a needle. I felt drowsy in seconds. I fell on my back.

Meanwhile in RED base, medic room

I woke up in a room. A blinding light was above me. My vision is blurred and I can see red and blue color. My vision cleared, I turned my head to see both RED and BLU medic walking around to get their tools. I groaned and they looked at me. The BLU medic stabbed me with a needle. I fell asleep.

Dream land

I woke up on the beach that had the chair and side table. A note was pinned on the table with a sword. I raised a eyebrow in confusion. I teleported to the note. It says, 'Felix, I know you can only access this place by dream. Next time you're here, Wait for me.

~Erian'

I smiled and sat down on the chair. It seem like it been hours. I felt someone tapped my shoulder and turned my head to see Erian smiling. I woke up.

Real world

I woke up in a body strap. I struggle against it strap. I sighed and made my hands glow white making it burn. I finally got free from it grasp. I walked over to the door. I made my right hand glow white making the hinges melt. The door fell down from the inside. I walked out the room and teleported behind the RED medic.

"Hello." I said taking her out. I found out that they took my DNA and test it with another person. The said person died due to my DNA tearing the the person DNA apart. I was confused about the DNA tearing another person DNA. I turned around to see both RED and BLU aiming their guns at me. I sighed, took out my shotgun and quickly put it together, encasing it and fired it. The one that got hit, disintegrated from my powers.

They retreated to another room. I teleported away from death Valley, California. I went to San Diego, California to see Erian, Mikasa and armin. I walked to their doorstep and knocked on their door. It been a minute before the door opened. Armin opened the door surprised to see me. I smiled as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"What brings you here?" Mikasa asked me. I shrugged and letting Armin go.

"Just wanted to see you guys again." I answered her smiling. She had a bothering look in her eyes.

She made a gesture to follow her. I did and she showed me a spartan helmet.

*flashback when Felix was still a spartan*

"6! Come on! Get on the pelican!" I yelled onto the com to 6. He didn't responded. 'Crap. Now I have to get him.' I thought running and shooting the covenant left and right.

I spotted him dying on the ground with energy sword gashes. "Come on, come on, you can to it 6." I said healing him. He didn't have his helmet with him.

A giant wave of air blast past us as the giant ship leave Reach. "We can survive this Felix." 6 said getting up. I chuckled, took out my pistol, aimed at him and twisted it to give it to him. He took it and ran with me.

*flashback ends*

I stumbled backwards and tripped onto Mikasa bed. She looked at me as if asking me that I'm okay. I nodded. She grabbed my arm and lifted me up.

I thanked her for helping me. She softly smiled at me. She left me in her room. I sat down on her bed frame and looked at the spartan helmet. There's a note inside his helmet.

 **[Hey guys! Welcome to my first crossover! I like to thank Theneo for helping me. As usual, review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading this chapter.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hey guys! Welcome Back to another chapter of mixed worlds! I'm going to change Erian name to Erin to make it easier for me. I know their underage. Their close friends to Felix. Uh… yeah…. Enjoy! Also, I'm taking the ben 10 out of it… I've not yet to see a single entire session.]**

I took out the note. There's a photo with it. 6 and his friends. I was among them. All of us have our helmet off. I read the note. it says,

'If you're reading this, I got attacked by elites. Couldn't survive without Felix. I made it to base. Lost Felix along the way. He was the best friend I could have. He gave me his helmet. He went down guns blazing. I tried to help him. He told me to go on. I ignored him. He turned and shoved me out of the way of a crashing banshee. I didn't see him anywhere. I did what he told me.

~6'

I smiled. He survived. I put the note back. I lifted my head to see Mikasa staring at me. I did the same back to her. She looked away. I walked over to her and hugged her. 6 was her best friend. She cried into my shoulder. She stopped. I placed her on her bed. I closed the door and went to their living room. Armin and Erin left a note. it says,

'Felix, we're going to be back soon. You can do whatever.

~Armin and Erin'

I sat on the couch and fell asleep.

Dreams land

I was under a banshee. I teleported off under it. I looked around. I spotted a MAC on a platform. I remembered where I was. Reach. In the distance, a pelican took off. I smiled and shot a flare. They flew over to over me and hover above the ground. I walked into the pelican and collapsed I woke up.

Real world

I got woken up by Erin shaking me. "Yeah?" I said to her tired.

"Lunch's done." She said walking to the kitchen. I followed her. She handed me a plate with a sandwich.

"Thanks." I said taking a bite. She softly smiled at me. I went wide eye. She giggled. I spit out a piece of a red ghost pepper. She laughed until she fell down. I hastily chugged down a gallon of milk. The fire in my mouth died. I took a deep breath and lifted Erin in the air with my powers. She screamed. I placed her above the couch and let her fall. She landed face first into the couch. I walked over and sat on her. She struggled against me. She sighed in defeat.

"Sorry for tricking you for eating a ghost pepper." She said still trying to get off under me. I smiled and got off her.

"Next time, watch your back Erin." I said with a wicked smile. That alone, would make anyone shiver. Just like that, I teleported back to Death valley, California knowing that both RED and BLU are waiting for me. I unsheathed my knife and making it longer than a katana. No one here. 'Strange, thought some would be here.' I thought just as the RED scout ran past me. She stumbled as she tried to stop and hit me with a baseball bat. I caught it and used it momentum to flip her on her back. I grabbed her wrist and said, "I'll make all of you pay…" As I finished, the Medic's bonesaw went right through my chest and splattered blood all over Scout. A giant hand grabbed my head and flung me off of Scout like a ragdoll. I cracked a smile and looked up to see everyone aiming their weapons at me. "I've yet came back to be greeted like i thought." I said while plotting a series of different plans.

"What are you talking about?" The RED scout ask still covered in blood.

"Don't all of you remember? My DNA?" I answer hoping they remember. All of them looked at one another.

"That was five years ago." The BLU medic said while keeping aim at me with her syringe gun.

"Guess time have caught up with me." I said cracking a smile. I removed the bonesaw from my chest and healed it. I dropped my backpack and everything went dark. I quickly grabbed the closest one to me and flung her into the others. I grabbed my backpack, ran down a hallway and went into a room. The lights came on and I got a Bonk! And downed it. I should've savored it. Because it might be the last one that i'll have.

 **[Sorry for the short chapter guys. Had to fast through it to catch a plane back to my family and house. See ya in the next one!]**


	3. Authors notes

Hey guys! Uh... yeah... Anyway to those that gives me criticism reviews, thanks to you. I learned from you Nordic nonsense. Go to her profile. (Man she's annoying) so yeah... I haven't read her story's... (Queenie, no offense) I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Go to His or her profile... (I don't theneo gender) thanks to those that read all of my story's. Give me suggestions by pm or in the review. HAHARIDDEK, you are a waste of matter. Go to her profile. (HAHARIDDEK, kys. You are such a pain in the ass.) If you're just gonna give me bad reviews, my great grandmother died 9/8/16. My family died 9/8/15. Most of you going to think I'm trolling you or lying. I'm not. I write to pass time and waste my life for god damn sake. Everything thing you can think of is a possible future.


End file.
